193
A dealer comes looking for paintings from Sam, who first needs to procure them from Roger, having bought them as a cover for his bribe to keep Sam's silence; meanwhile, a mysterious stranger named Jason McGuire inquires about Elizabeth. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. The sky now is clear over Collinwood and the cold stars can be seen. But the night air is still awake, trembling from an unforgettable terror. A terror that cannot die with the flames that nourish it. The night struggles to a dawn in the hope that morning will bring peace. But the morning has not yet come. Peace has not yet found a home near Collinwood. Joe comes in, burnt up and smudged from investigating the fishing shack fire and Maggie believes something terrible happened to David. Act I Joe tells Maggie that Victoria saved David. Sam comes out and is shocked, as is Maggie, that Laura returned and burned up. Joe explains to the befuddled Evanses that Laura vanished per Victoria's report, and he found no evidence of anyone having burned up. Sam wonders if she's gone; Maggie says she is for a long, long time, and reminisces about the story of the Phoenix Laura told her in 124. The trio recaps the connection between the Laura Murdochs Radcliffe, Stockbridge, and Collins. They're fairly sure they'll never know the whole story. Act II Sam's hands have healed and he rubs them together contemplatively. A knocking comes at the door, and although Sam initially ignores it, he answers it and finds Portia Fitzsimmons, a woman whom Sam should know. Portia looks at several of Sam's paintings from the last two years and then nearly perfectly dates a 5½ year old piece; Sam is startled and Fitzsimmons explains that she is very familiar with Sam's paintings from 10-12 years ago. Fitzsimmons tells Sam that she's not interested in his modern paintings, but speaks of a painting of three women on a wharf mending fishing nets; he does and claims to be a much better painter now. Portia agrees, but hints that the public needs the chance to catch up with him. She wants a whole group of his paintings from that era to put in a show that will make her rich, and him rich and famous. He's not sure he can get them and tries to sell her some recent paintings; she thinks she'll want them in time. She places the ball in his court, giving him a week to procure the paintings if he can. He thinks he can. Act III At the Blue Whale, Maggie and Joe talk about Sam's miraculous recovery; Maggie is now sure Laura was responsible. A drifter eavesdrops as Maggie and Joe talk about Carolyn's news that Elizabeth suddenly came out of her illness this morning and the probable link that gives them to Laura's having caused the malady. The drifter intrudes, asking about Collinwood and Elizabeth Stoddard. Joe is defensive and doesn't want to gossip; the drifter invites himself to the table. Maggie points out that Collins business is Collinsport gossip. Joe confirms that Elizabeth was ill, and is now better. The drifter says he's been away awhile, and though not originally from Collinsport, spent some time here. He doesn't remember Sam but gets an introduction to Maggie. Before departing, the man (who has introduced himself as Jason McGuire) asks if Elizabeth is well enough to receive visitors and hints that there is a scandal surrounding Elizabeth. Maggie blabs that Elizabeth hasn't left the grounds in 18 years despite Joe's attempts to keep her quiet. Jason laments that Elizabeth, a beautiful woman, stuck so close to Collinwood. Act IV Sam, at Collinwood, asks Roger for the paintings Roger bought 10 years ago. Roger is furious that Sam didn't obey his request to stay far away from Collinwood and hasn't the time, energy, or inclination to go looking for the paintings. He hints that he may have destroyed them. Roger claims ownership over them, but Sam wants them back. He claims Roger didn't buy them, and Roger reminds him that $15,000 changed their hands. Sam reminds him that the $15,000 was for something else—he saw Roger behind the wheel of the car. He threatens Roger that he'll do anything to get those paintings. Roger hints that the paintings must have value for Sam to want them so badly; he insinuates that he'll sell them back to Sam. Sam says he'll go to Burke if he doesn’t get the paintings in a few days. Sam offers to give him back $15,000; Roger realizes there is money in the paintings and sarcastically appreciates their value to $50,000. Sam gives Roger 48 hours to cough up the paintings or he'll go to Burke. Roger calls his bluff, and admits he has no idea where the paintings are. Sam leaves after reiterating his threat. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * Lovelady Powell as Portia Fitzsimmons * Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire → * ← George McCoy as Blue Whale customer (uncredited) → Background information and notes Production * This episode marks the first appearance of Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire. * The original videotaped master for this episode has been lost, however a filmed Kinescope copy does exist. Story * The sketch Sam started for Burke's never-finished-portrait can be seen in the background amongst his art. * It is interesting to note that Sam only threatens to tell the truth, not out of guilt, but because he sees fame and dollar signs from acquiring the paintings. * TIMELINE: Sam has got a week to acquire the paintings. It was that morning when Joe came to the Evans cottage. Sam gives Roger 48 hours to find the paintings. Bloopers and continuity errors * Ohrbach's is misspelled as Orhbach's in the credits. * The drawing Sam did of Burke Devlin (39) is on prominent display by the window; however, he destroyed the sketch by tearing it into several pieces soon after drawing it (41). External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 193 on the IMDb 0193